Famiglia
by Airise
Summary: Ohana means family. Family means nobody get left behind. Or forgotten - Stitch. OC-insert. Disclaimer : OC
1. Chapter 1

Famiglia.

Means family in English.

.:.

_She drifted alone, just like the clouds._

Her shoulder-length hair was blown by the wind. With closed eyes, she was standing on the steel bars on the rooftop fearlessly.

"Herbivore."

She remained still. But, her eyes were now opened, revealing a bloody red irises. Taking a deep breath, she jumped from her spot and landed skillfully on the ground.

Hibari Kyoya didn't like what he saw. From there onwards, he'd be sure to beat the hell out of the girl.

* * *

_She didn't start fight, but she knew how to finish them._

Gokudera Hayato looked annoyed the sight before him. Some delinquents were surrounding her like she's their prey.

He was rough, but chivalry was still in his DNA. So, he prepared his dynamite to blow them up. But, what his eyes feast on was unbelievable.

The thugs were already on their stomach, kissing the road as she was looking at them with no reaction.

* * *

_She enjoyed the rains, more than she enjoyed people's company._

An umbrella was held over her. "You're going to get sick." An amiable voice reached her ears.

But, she didn't take the gratitude well. She moved over, feeling the rain once again. But, the uninvited fellow would hover her with umbrella everytime she did that.

Finally, she just left the place. Yamamoto Takeshi just watched in confusion.

* * *

_Summer was not her best friend._

She was sleeping on tree's branches when a black bird decided to make use of her hair as its nest. Before she drifted off to sleep, she saw a teen around her age was running while shouting 'extreme' endlessly while punching the air.

She pulled out her music player and the yelling was soon replaced by lullaby.

* * *

_Kids are cute, until they started being annoying._

She just watched in silence as a woman in her early 40s was going shopping with her kids. One was a baby with a single braid and another had afro hair.

They were arguing about their shares of candies. Losing, the afro baby cried and took out a bazooka from his hair and poof!

He was replaced by a someone older, who was also a crybaby when once again, the braid baby kicked his ass.

* * *

_It's either a happy illusion or sad reality._

Human was a weird species. They said they'd like the truth, but often coated themselves with thousand lies.

Afraid to move on their own, they ended up following the crowd.

For them, it's fine if they're wrong. As long as they're not alone, it will be fine.

Such naivety.

But, she sensed something different when she visited Kokuyou abandoned buildings.

The aura that the building emitted was one of I-will-conquer-all.

* * *

_The sky was vast, but it still didn't have a place for her to be in it._

Sawada Tsunayoshi noticed her several times. Sometimes he saw her on the rooftop like she was about to do suicide. Sometimes he saw her in the rain, unsure whether she's crying or it's just the rain. Sometimes he saw her wandering aimlessly, but her eyes didn't appear to be lost.

He didn't know why.

But, she looked so lonely.

* * *

Aria picked up her vibrating phone in her pocket. "Hello."

"Have you met them?" The caller asked.

"Not all."

"I see." Another voice from the caller side replied. "We will be there later."

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N : First series for KHR. **

**What do you think of the intros?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria looked at her pocket watch. It's 9.55pm. They should had been arrived. But forget about them. She couldn't even sense their presence in the close proximity.

Bammm!

Aria turned her head in southeast direction. There was smoke coming from there. She sighed.

Those dumbasses!

And she ran straight there.

* * *

Varia and Sawada's group had finally met. It was a tense atmosphere. Xanxus looked like he could rip Sawada limb to limb, while Sawada just wanted to get out of this nightmare as soon as possible.

Mafia was just too dangerous for him!

"Eeeeekkk!" Sawada shrieked. Xanxus' aura was just scary. Really scary. Not to mention his scarry face. It's the worst kind of scariness.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Xanxus prepared to attack and killed his underlings without any care for the world.

"Hold it, Xanxus!" A voice joined in. "That's enough."

Aria looked from afar the drama before her. She knew the man. That was the head of CEDEF, the outside advisor, Sawada Iemitsu.

Also the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Aria saw the letter that Iemitsu passed on to both Xanxus and his son. The letter with dying will flame indicated it came from the Ninth.

After few minutes, Xanxus was seen laughing maniacally. Aria facepalmed. She knew it could only mean one thing.

There'll be battle to decide the next Vongola Decimo generation.

* * *

The next night, both team finally had their first round of ring battle. Varia came in full-force with an exception of Xanxus, while Sawada's group only had him, Lambo, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn.

"The first match of the night will be...The battle of the Sun Guardians." Cervello announced.

.:.

Aria entered the luxurious suit at the top floor of Meridian Hotel. "Salve." Her greeting was replied with a flying plate of untouched best beef steak in town.

"Trash."

Aria caught the plate and invited herself to dig in. "This is good. Such a waste."

Xanxus eyed the girl. "Didn't you watch the battle?"

"Are you stupid?" Xanxus became irked at her question. "How could I watch it if I'm here eating?"

And more plates coming for her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_There are times family fights. _

Aria just watched from afar as Hibari and Dino battled it out from Namimori rooftop to the end of Mount Fuji.

Probably.

Then, she looked at Sawada panicking about his Thunder Guardian's fight tonight while he's happily playing and annoyed him out of it. A baby fighting that freak Leviathan could be an instant-death battle.

Levi was not a man to have mercy. He's so obsessed about Xanxus that it's incurable. He killed for Xanxus.

But, all Xanxus ever gave him was 'Trash' or 'Die'.

Talk about Xanxus OCD.

Aria silently walked away, only to be noticed by Reborn and Sawada by her lingering sense of presence brought by the wind afterwards.

* * *

5-set of knives were sent flying at her head but Aria blew them away with a force from her hand. "You're likely a ripper than a prince."

"I'm prince of the ripper ushishishishi."

"You're prince of ultimate creep." Aria looked at Marmon. "Levi's gone?"

"He's long gone."

Aria took out her pocket watch and looked at it. "Is my watch broken or it's still hours before the fight?"

"You know how he is when it comes to getting Boss' praise." Marmon shook his head.

Aria thought for a bit. "So, who's going to win?"

* * *

_Family fights, but they also protect each other._

Everyone were taken aback by Sawada Tsunayoshi's interruption on the match. Lambo was out of commission, burned to crisp by Levi's thunder.

It was such a close call to turn the table on Levi after the apperance of his 20-years-old self in the future.

"Xanxus." Aria was playing darts using Bel's knives. "You're going to lose this battle."

"What did you say, trash?!" Xanxus took out his gun, ready to aim at the girl's head.

"You're going to lose." She threw another knife at the board, scoring a 40. "Are you deaf by all the thundering before?"

"Fuahahahahahaha!" The room looked at them. "Let's bet, then! You're going to dance in naked once I won in front of everyone."

Aria threw another one. "What if I won?"

"You can be the boss for 24 hours."

"I can kill Levi and the rest?" Xanxus nodded. "And dispose of you?"

"I'll kill you, bitch!"

"Fair enough." Aria picked up three blades this time and put them between her fingers. "Just so you know..." She aimed for the bullseye. "I never lost a bet before." And all the knives found their way in the middle of the board.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria was dancing in her room when someone barged into it and spun her around like an expert.

"Ushishishi~" Bel grinned happily. "The princess is dancing alone without his prince?"

Aria walked away from Bel to her stereo. She pressed the stop button. The room suddenly became quiet.

"What do you want, you creepy jerk?"

"Boss called for you."

* * *

Xanxus was drinking his red wine while lazying around on his throne chair.

"You called?"

"Get ready to strip, trash." Xanxus reminded Aria of their bet. Aria rolled her eyes at her boss' command.

"Have your neurons stop functioning?" Aria crossed her arms over her chest. "The battle just started."

"Oh really?" Xanxus smirked. "Levi and Bel won. And tonight is Squalo's match."

"So?"

Xanxus raised his eyebrow. "What convinces you they can win?"

Aria was avoiding Xanxus' question. Instead, she replied with another set of her own. "What makes you think they'll lose?"

* * *

She knew what kind of organization Varia was. She certainly knew what she signed up for upon joining the Varia.

But still, seeing someone died was never an easy deal to seal.

Squalo was eaten by a roaming shark in the Ring Guardian's arena after he lost to Yamamoto. In front of Varia, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's party, he was eaten alive.

And Xanxus' response was 'trash'.

The rest of Varia?

They were arguing about who will be the second-in-command now that the yelling freak dead.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, knew mafia was dangerous. He knew he's not meant to be in it.

What he didn't expect was, how he felt so pissed off as Xanxus laughed at his own subordinate's death. How Varia just treated one-of-their-own's death as insignificant.

"Is this how you people works?"

His question left a tingling sensation in Aria. Mafia world was indeed cruel. You could be killed even in your sleep.

The biggest achievement was decided by how much bounty was on your head.

The bigger, the better.

Screw the society.

Now that she thought of it, was it true Sawada's guardian's lost because they were incapable?

Or was it that they lost because there were things more important than winning the battle?

She didn't know the answer, but she felt like she was asking a rhetoric question to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey you!"

Aria spun around to see who's calling for her. The eyes that gazed into hers were...honest.

"You're with Varia, right?" Tsuna bravely asked the strange girl. He could just ignore her presence during his training, but he had the urge to ask her something.

Something that he really didn't get it.

"Are you here to spy on us?" Reborn asked when Tsuna was rendered clueless when he saw the very same girl wandering around Namimori school few times.

Aria remained impassive. She didn't say a word but she was ready to leave. There was no point watching their trainings anymore.

"Hey, Reborn." Tsuna looked at the infant on his shoulder. "Who is the Mist's guardian?"

"You're still on about that?"

"But! I'm worried! She's obviously with Varia!"

Reborn looked at his apprentice. "What's your instinct telling you?"

Tsuna looked as Aria's shadow were nowhere near. "She's different. Unlike the rest of us, she's neither a foe nor a friend."

* * *

Aria sat by the edge of the rooftop across the gymasium, where the battle between Mist Guardians will be held. The wind blew rather strong, making her shiver in the cold.

"Here." A jacket was thrown on her head. "You will catch a cold in this weather."

"Dino Cavallone." Aria pulled the jacket from her head and wrapped herself in it.

The boss of Cavallone boss looked through the gym's glass. There was unidentified girl with Rokudo Mukuro's underlings. "So, that's Tsuna's Mist Guardian."

"You sounded calm."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You know nothing of that girl. And that Storm Guardian is so worked up about her." Aria was right. From their spot, it could be seen clearly there was argument amongst them. Probably about whether to let her fight as one of the guardians or not.

"Maybe." Dino smiled. "But, you know nothing of Tsuna."

Aria continued watching. Now the girl just kissed Tsuna. And suddenly the atmosphere around them settled down.

"See? I've told you." The girl and Marmon now ready in their battle stance. "Who do you think will win?"

"It does not matter to me. More importantly...you did something unnecessary from the last match, didn't you?"

Dino was shocked. But, his frown face was later replaced with a sheepish smile. "So, you knew. Should have expected it."

Aria pulled out a pocky from nothingness. Talk about magic – Dino thought. She opened the box and put a stick into a her mouth.

"What a one-sided match."

"You're talking about that baby overpowering her?" Chrome was already lying on the floor. Her internal organs were slowly fading.

Eh? Fading?

The female noticed the look on Dino's face. She put a stick in her mouth, nibbling on it. "Her organs are just illusions provided by Rokudo Mukuro . And no. I'm not talking about her losing. I'm talking about _him _winning."

Dino was puzzled, but not for long. Replacing Chrome's place in the match was Rokudo Mukuro. He easily countered Marmon's illusions and ended the match with one clean swoop.

"Looks like he's not all talk when he said he's a regular visitor of hell." Aria got up. Half of her unfinished pocky vanished into thin air in a blink of an eye.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleeping." She unwrapped herself from Dino's jacket and threw it at him. "I'm sure they save the best for last, so that would mean it would be the match of Cloud Guardians next."

"We won't lose."

"That's not the point, Cavallone."

"What do you mean?"

Aria pulled out a card from her pocket and threw it at Dino's feet. "If you really think that winning is all it takes to end the conflict, then, you might as well going to regret that very decision."

Dino watched as she jumped downwards from the building. He bent down and picked the card.

A joker.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn her!

Dino pressed the doorbell repeatedly with flustered face.

"Can't you have a little-" Her speech was interrupted the second she opened the door when Dino grabbed her by the collar. "What is this supposed to mean, Dino Cavallone?" Aria's tone was sharp and chilly.

"Is this what you meant by when you said 'winning is not everything'?"

Aria looked at the male with dead-eyes. _'So, Xanxus really went with the plan.'_ "How's Ninth doing?"

Dino dropped her on the floor and walked in. "He's stable now."

After the fight between Hibari and Gola Mosca ended, Hibari aimed for Xanxus' head, but ended up with Gola Mosca went berserk. Just when one of Mosca's shot was about to hit Tsuna's family, Tsuna rescued them and battled Mosca.

But, there was a catch to that.

Inside the dead Mosca, the Ninth was acting as its power supply using his dying flame.

"What happened to the match?"

"Tsuna and Xanxus will have one last battle to decide who will be the Decimo."

Aria sat on her couch with her legs crossing, looking at the male. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. But I do know this." Dino glared at her. "If you people tried any dirty means again, considered yourselves had been warned." Dino left, but not before slamming her door.

* * *

Aria remained poker face even she noticed the infant was pointing a gun at her back. "Good day, Reborn."

"Aria. Also known as [V]aria – meaning you're the fifth strongest amongst them. What is your plan for today?"

Aria chuckled. "I'm just a spectator. Look." She snapped her fingers and a box of popcorn came out. "I even brought snack."

"If you try anything..."

"I know, I know." Aria looked at the main stars for Sky Battle. "But, it's better if you worry for your student than me."

Reborn smiled under his fedora. "Save your concern. Tsuna is not a pushover."

* * *

Another popcorn went into her mouth.

The whole Tsuna – Xanxus battle had been going for hours. To make things interesting, their guardians were battling too.

With Lambo unconscious and bedridden, and Lussuria fighting in his bed, it provided a whole lot drama for Aria watching Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Hibari, Belphegor, Mammon and Levi fighting head-to-head.

"Uh-oh." Aria almost choked on her popcorn when she saw Xanxus combined Tsuna's Sky Ring with his. A glow of light began lighting up the dark night, but then the unexpected happened.

The ring rejected Xanxus.

"The fuck?!"

"What happened?"

"No way."

"Told ya, idiot Boss." Xanxus looked up to the voice and saw Aria was standing in front of him. "You lose."

"You bitch!"

"I'll kill you!" Levi had his umbrella ready to fire thunderbolts at her.

Aria sighed. "Save your empty threats." She then turned to Tsuna. "Hey. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Huh?"

"A story about a fake heir. A story about Cradle's Affair."

* * *

The airport was full of people. Announcements for departings and arrivals of the planes came one after another. Aria was sitting on one of the chairs of the corner where it was less crowded.

"Good evening."

She looked up from her magazine to the group of people before her. "Cavallone and the Vongola Decimo."

"You're going back already?"

"Yes. Varia is already short-handed as it is." The battle finally over. The truth was out and as predicted, Varia had gone back to Italy and went on their lives. Tho it could be said that Xanxus temper had flared up more than usual and Tsunayoshi Sawada was a taboo to be mentioned when he's around.

Tsuna looked at the girl before him. She was around his age and yet, she was living a whole lot different life from him.

"Aria-san." Tsuna extended his hand to her. "Take care of yourself."

Aria looked from his hand to his face. Honest. Innocent. Naïve. She smiled to herself. "That's what I've been doing this whole time. Until next time, Decimo." The group gasped as Aria pulled Tsuna's hand and kissed him on the cheek instead.

"Arrivederia."

.:.

Omake : 

"Hibari-san!" Kusakabe called for the head prefect with a bouquet of flower. "This came for you."

Hibari was annoyed, not only because his sleep was disturbed, but also, flower was not his favorite sight, especially after the sakura incident with Rokudo Mukuro.

So, he trashed the bouquet, making the petals scattered and blown by the wind, leaving only a card fell on the rooftop floor. Hibari picked it up and read it. A sadistic smile formed itself on his face.

_You can feel the wind, but you would never own it. - [V]aria_

"Uh...Hibari-san?" Kusakabe asked hesitatingly.

"Wind or not, I'll bite her to death the next time."

* * *

**A/N :** **_Don't worry. This doesn't end yet. I wanted to focus on Aria's introduction and her personality first. Hopefully not Mary-sue much._**


	7. Chapter 7

The wind blew nicely on her face. It had been ten years. Her hair grew longer and she looked sassier. Although neither changed the fact that she was an assassin.

An assassin who was currently sitting on a tree with a card in between her fingers.

A card that came in three days ago which made Xanxus trashed out the mansion ._time_.

The one line written on the card made her smiled. She flickered the card gone. Her red orbs were piercing the sky.

_We're coming to Italy._

* * *

The maids were all shivering in fear. They had just cleaned every inch of the mansion and now it was trashed again.

For whoever's sake, Xanxus needed to take anger management class, thought Marmon.

"Vooooiiiiiii!" Squalo's trademark yell could be heard from every inch of the property. "Stop messing this place 'round, you shitty boss!"

Levi was getting ready with his weapon. "Say that again, you dumbass shark." His loyalty to Xanxus hadn't change at all, even after these years.

"The Decimo famiglia is coming and look at what you've done!" The mere mention of Decimo made Xanxus went berserk again.

Lussuria took the maid out and let the brawns destroyed each other to their's content. There's no helping them out. There's really no cure for stupidity. Then, he remembered something.

"Huh? Where's Aria?"

* * *

At the airport, Gokudera was gritting his teeth impatiently. "Where are the idiots?!" He looked more mature with his suit and tie, but his temper was the same as ever. "Don't tell me they're forgetting about us!"

"Now, now." Yamamoto was trying to calm him down. "Maybe they're busy."

"Shut it, baseball freak!"

Tsuna watched the airport. Italy. Reborn had asked them to come for something involving the Vongola. From his tone, it sounded important.

"Hibari-kun, where are you going?" Tsuna calmly asked.

"Excuse me." Everyone's attention was focused on the stranger. "We are here to pick you up."

"Finally!" Gokudera huffed. "Take us to the place."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

They were taken somewhere, but not what or where they had in their mind.

Kyoko hold on tight to Tsuna. Bianchi hold Haru near her. The Vongola Decimo was trapped in a warehouse with people all over the place.

"What is this place?"

"I can take them down, Tenth!" Gokudera ready with his dynamite.

"Welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo." A shady character made his appearance. "Oh, dynamite boy. If you blow this place up, there's no telling what will happen to the neighbourhood outside."

Tsuna tapped Gokudera on his shoulder and shook his head. Gokudera nodded and hid his dynamite back on his body.

"As expected of the soft Decimo. You care about others' well-beings. How laudable."

"Who are you?"

"We- the noble Guille famiglia just wanted to have a word with you. You see, Xanxus not exactly the type to talk things calmly as you would."

"Die."

"What did you say!?"

Hibari's eyes was filled with annoyance. He tonfa'ed half of the men nearby them in half a second. Tsuna already shook his head. He jumped to where the Guille boss was. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

At Varia HQ, the members were pointing fingers at each other.

"You go!"

"Why should I? The weakest should go!"

"Ushishishishsishi~ the prince will not be an errand boy."

Aria rested her back against the chair. What a dumbass. It took them three hours to decide who would pick Vongola Decimo and they still hadn't reach a verdict.

Ting tong!

The silence hit them, until Aria spoke. "Now, is someone getting the door or we're gonna kill each other and the last one standing would get it?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

* * *

They didn't know what to make sense of what they saw before them.

The chairs were broken, the tables were sent flying across the room and flower petals were lying on the floor. Blood was here and there and no one was in sight. Tsuna already had a worried expression on his face.

"Did a fight break here?"

"Did they get ambushed?"

"Are they dead?"

They were all in battle stance as they heard an approaching footsteps. From behind the curtain, Lussuria emerged.

"Helllo~~~~~"

Squalo whacked him on the head, destroying the atmosphere. "What are you cooing about, you tranny!?"

"That's mean!"

"Well, at least we know they're not dead." Yamamoto stated the obvious.

"Howdies~" Aria sat on the steel bar where Squalo and Lussuria were. "Welcome to Italy. Glad you find your way here without us."

"Aria-san." Tsuna acknowledged.

"Decimo." Aria eyed him. He was calmer and composed. Unlike the Tsuna ten years ago; frantically wanted nothing but to lead a normal life and had nothing to do with mafia. The Decimo in front of her was mature and more accepting his fate.

Hibari, on the other hand, smirked as he saw her. He charged at her with his tonfa without wasting any second. Aria flickered a card from air and defended herself from the attack. Her flames collided with Hibari's with hers pushing him backwards. Hibari landed smoothly on his feet, looking up straight at her.

"Looks like you receive my flowers." Aria grinned slyly. "Love the suit, by the way."

"Shut up, herbivore."


	8. Chapter 8

Aria threw another dart at the target board. It hit a bullseye. And another. And another. And more of them until she out of darts in her hand.

She went to the board to collect her darts but a knock on the door made her spun in the opposite direction.

She opened the door only to reveal the Decimo and his guardian, with an exception of Cloud Guardian. She smirked lightly, almost unnoticeable at the absence of his.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." She called him his full name. "What brings you here?"

"Please. Call me Tsuna." Tsuna flashed a warm smile. "Can we come in?"

Aria made space for her guests to enter. She had a good look at each and one of them. When Chrome entered last, she closed the door behind her and faced them. "Let's talk business, then."

* * *

Aria of the Varia.

The name was embedded into his mind long ago. When they first met, she didn't do much. More like, she hardly do anything aside from scattering herself from his sight. He knew there was something about her. Her aura spoke for her. And his guess proved to be good when Aria showed up , telling the tale of the Crib's Affair.

Hibari didn't especially hate Aria. He also didn't actually would say he like her. It was just she was strong. It was uncommon that someone would win against him in a clash, what else to push him backwards.

But the lady did both in one go.

As much as he felt his pride was hurt, he couldn't shake the excitement inside him. "I'll make you remember my name, you stupid herbivor."

* * *

Achooo!

Aria rubbed her nose. Gokudera gave her a mocking smile. "And here I thought only idiots catch a flu."

"I thought you'd at least a dependable man. Guess I'm wrong."

"What did you say?!"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna easily broke the tense. Gokudera obediently followed the silent command that came with his name. "Aria-san. Who do you think the spy is?"

_Flashback_

"_Spy? In Vongola?" Tsuna asked for comfirmation. Spy usually meant bad news and bad news usually meant a war is about to happen._

_To which, he really would like to avoid at any cost._

"_Lussuria and Bel were supposed to seal the deal with Maltese family but when they got there, someone already beat them to punch. The whole family was slaughtered, with no one at expenses to spare."_

_Tsuna's face now became horrid. Maltese family was one of the top in the Mafia world. Tsuna wanted to ally with as many family as he could to prevent any future unnecessary trouble. _

_However, clearly someone wanted the opposite of him._

_The massacre of Maltese family was not the first. They were the third after both Fiamma and Bonano family._

"_What makes you think there's a spy in Vongola?" Yamamoto asked in serious tone. It would be bad for Vongola to be the receiving end of anyone's wrath. _

"_We found this at the site." Squalo played the next slide. A card with Vongola emblem was lying next to Maltese's boss. _

"_Clearly, someone tried to pin this on us."_

"_Give me a break. Anyone can forge that. Who would be stupid enough to fall for that trick?" Gokudera scoffed._

_The Varia sighed. "That card was Aria's signature. Even we hardly had access to it." _

_And everyone's face turned horrid._

_End flashback_

"I know what you're thinking but I didn't do that."

Tsuna nodded. "I believe you but the evidence is pointing at you. Do you know who else would have access to your...things?"

Aria shrugged. "Unless they have a death wish, I don't think so. I once beat Levi half-dead for entering my room without permission." Aria nonchalantly said, unaware of the atmosphere she just created.

"Aria-san. This is bad for you."

Aria summoned a flower from Chrome's back ear and handed it to Tsuna. "Don't worry about it too much."

"But.."

"I've told you don't worry."

"That still doesn't clear you to the extreme!"

Aria still remained poker face. "It doesn't matter to me. I can take care of myself. That's what I've been doing this whole time."

For an instant, Tsuna felt Aria's way of living might not be her own choice.

* * *

**A/N: So? More review for our Aria? Huehuehue**


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback

_"Can't you do anything right, you wench?!" _

_The sound of whip cracked at her fragile, small and poorly-clothed body was no stranger to her ears. She picked herself up, ignoring the pain that came with a new bruise along with old bruises all over her body before she got another hit coming. Her trembled hands were lifting up a heavy rock that she dropped earlier. _

_"Faster!" _

_She scurriedly moved her aching body, not matching the size and wight of the rock at all so that she would at least get food for tonight. No work meant no food. No food meant death. _

_Or worse._

_"Hey! What did you dilly-dallying about?!" Another round of whip was coming her way and she closed her eyes and prepared for it to come, but it never did._

_Gulping down her own bitter, dry saliva, she opened her eyes slowly and her eyes went from half-closed to widely opened. _

_No way._

_In front of her, an older boy with smart outfit was defending her against the guard. From his uniform, she recognized him as one of the officer. So, why would he protect her? _

_"Scatter." It was just a word. But it was a word full of venom. The guard that was abusing her was rendered motionless for a minute or so. And she was the same. _

_"T-Thank- Arghhh!" The little girl's yell echoed through the deep tunnel of digging site. The guy was pulling her dirty hairs with a firm grasp. _

_"Who said you could take a rest?" And he threw her to the side where large boulders were lying around effortlessly and walked away, not bothering to even looking at her again or the fact the the sound of broken bones could be heard clearly._

End flashback

"What's with the noise?" Aria walked down the stairs with a bored look on her face. She obviously did not welcome the unnecessary trouble more than she already dealt with screw-loose-in-their-own-way Varia.

"Aria-san."

Aria stopped her feet from walking down any further once her eyes recognized those in her vision. "What is the Vindice doing here?" Vindice was the organization to uphold the law in mafia world. Who said the mafia were untouchable?

"[V]aria." Aria still didn't budge from her position despite the menacing glare she received from uninvited guests. "We'll be keeping close eye on you regarding the recent incidents. Know that you will not be spared if found guilty."

"Now, now. You don't know that for sure." Yamamoto defended the accused girl in his usual cheery tone. Poor man now being seen as six or seven limbs sprouted from his whole body.

The atmosphere was still tense. The rest of Varia decided not to interfere and Tsuna, being Tsuna, he stood to protect Aria even if he barely knew anything to begin with.

"Is that all you have to say?" Aria finally spoke after awhile. Vindice nodded. "Out." This time, it's Aria's glare that silenced the whole room.

* * *

Xanxus was sitting leisurely while drinking red wine for not a care in this world. Selfish bastard only cared for him and himself solely. Ignorance was purely a bliss, in his case.

"Vindice involves now?" Xanxus smirked. "You're screwed."

"Not really convincing coming from bitter loser who couldn't get past the fact he lost to the current Decimo even after ten years, no?" And she dodged the wine glass that went flying in her direction without any warning.

"You know who's behind this."

"Of course I do. Vindice was just here to taste the tranny's handmade Earl Grey tea." Aria retorted. "Did your brain degenerate from being such an ass?"

This time, Xanxus's box of animal, The Ligre ready to attack her. Aria ignored it, making the latter growled furiously.

"Careful, bitch. You don't want to end up as her shit."

"Likewise. I'm sure it would eat you instead, thus producing a classy faeces, maybe?"

.:.

"I've told you." Squalo grinned maniacally at the living room after winning his bet with Bel and Mammon. "They'll crush the ground."

"That aside..." Mammon looked at the crumbling second floor. "If Vindice is involved, it would be bad for her."

"Oh?~ You're worried for her ushishishishishi."

"Of course not, idiot. But if I were to choose between any of you and her, I'd pick her any day. She's less annoying."

That second, Mammon's head bounty just got higher amongst Varia.

* * *

**A/N : Too lazy to do programming homework so I updated this instead. I'm glad you love Aria (judging the number of favs and follows)! RnR please?  
**

**To **Guest, ADDBaby and Alice, **couldn't say how much your reviews keep me going ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Aria tapped her fingers on the table, thus producing random beat. It had been five hours since her arrest.

Sitting in cold, dark room, with the silence engulfing her, could be eating her alive. But it was Aria. And she had always been a better player when it comes to playing mind games.

* * *

At the same time, Tsuna was worried sick. His guardians shared the same sentiments, with an exception of Hibari. That skylark didn't have that word in his dictionary.

Not now, or ever.

"I wonder how Aria-san's doing now." Being in the mafia world for 10 years long, Tsuna had a decent idea what and how Vindice usually does things.

"There's no need to worry about her." Mammon butted in. Varia looked like they wouldn't give a cent despite one of their best had been arrested, and worse, could get sentenced to death. "In fact, if you wanted to worry, it would be the Vindice. Aria is not one to tolerate bullshits."

* * *

Sighing, Aria finally spoke after receiving silent treatment for seven hours. "Either you come out or I'll hunt you."

Her tone was so nonchalant, yet so intimidating that a minute later, the door to her detention room was opened, revealing her interrogator.

"Aria of the Varia. Do you know why you're here?" The question was direct without beating around the bush. It was very much to Aria's liking.

"Yeah. Because you dragged me here."

"Again, your mark was found at the recent crime scene. What's your excuse?"

"Duh. What kind of a moron am I to leave my mark and got arrested?" Aria retorted. Her explanation was logical but her interrogator had no intention of believing her.

"We know about you. We know about your games. We also know-"

"Then, you should know that if you pissed me off, I'll burn this place to nothing." Flame was lighten up in her palm, proving her point and her seriousness.

"We will be watching you closely, [V]aria." And with that, Aria said no more word and left the room with empty thought in her mind.

* * *

She didn't feel like going straight home, so she took a detour and visited her usual napping place on the hill where she can see the sunset clearly.

Aria laid down on the comfy grass with her eyes closed.

The incident this time was worse than the previous. This time, not only the Regalo family was wiped out, but their servants and maids along with their families were completely annihilated. The town itself was painted red with their bloods.

As much as the war going on between the mafias, civilians were kept out of the business. At least, they're still human enough not to kill innocent people.

Her eyes were now opened, prying on the vast sky before her. The sky of sunset hue. The sky of the same red of the town.

Her marks. That way of merciless killing. The abnormal feelings.

Aria gritted her teeth unconsciously.

When were they going to learn from history exactly?!

* * *

Somewhere at the abandoned basement, a man was sitting on his rocking chair leisurely. Half glass of white wine was brought to his lips. The devilish smirk was planted on his face as he saw his plan falling perfectly as it supposed to be.

"Aria...The long-lost child. Finally I found you~"

"Master." A manly voice greeted. He bowed with his palm on his chest. "The preparations almost complete." The stoic face didn't express any expression at all.

The smirk widened. "This should be fun. Now, what would you do, Aria-chan?~ Who's side will you be on?~"

* * *

**A/N : And here comes the story unfolding on her past~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Aria was building a house of cards when Bel stormed in and destroyed it in an instant. "Ushishishishis~ the Decimo wanted to see you."

Aria glared at the Prince of Ripper. For someone as proud as him, there's only one way to break his ego and sent it seven-feet underground.

"And you've become one of his loyal dogs now?" Aria smirked. She hardly do the insulting since there's so much of them in the Vria, but once she did, she didn't hold back.

It was effective. Belphegor had gottin his knives ready to bleed Aria to death. "Say your prayers cause I'm killing you."

"And you've gone soft too. How cute~" Aria gathered her cards and began shuffling it. "Too bad I have to kill you."

Belphegor charged at Aria with his knives while Aria defended herself with a wall of cards. Bel grinned maniacally as he strengthen his knives with storm flames and corroded Aria's defensive wall. Aria immediately jumped backwards to prevent further damage to herself. Without wasting a second, Aria dropped a white cloth on top of Bel's knives and the next thing Belphegor knew, his knives gone!

"Ushishishishihi~ Princess is really good with magic."

"I'd be better if I could just made you disappear like your knife, creep."

Bel retreated. His precious knives were just going to be engulfed by that weird magic of Aria if they continued any further. He might as well ran out of knife to stuck it on Fran's frog head.

That would be his priority more than killing Aria.

* * *

Tsuna watched Aria as she entered his room. She didn't display much emotion. Usually, one would break after being held by Vindice. But Aria showed no sign of that.

It did make Tsuna wondered what Aria actually had inside her mind.

"Aria-san."

"Sorry to make you worry." Aria cut to the chase. "Me and Vindice just had the small talk. You know how Vindice would lose face if there were rumours about them asking a girl out." Aria jokingly said.

Tsuna got up from his chair and walked towards Aria. He put his hand on Aria's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Please don't hesitate to ask us of anything. After all, we are family."

Aria was taken aback by Tsuna's speech. He didn't force her to spill. Neither did he play some kind of mind games to make her felt she needed to spill. His speech was genuine and pure. For a second, Aria lost words on what to say.

The feelings that she thought she lost, apparently resurfaced back, though not for long.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." This time, it's Tsuna's turn to be surprised. "Your kindness can kill you one day. You should really be careful with whom you're showing it too."

Tsuna had a frown on his face. It was not the first time he had been told that. And he's sure it wouldn't be the last he would hear of it. Nevertheless, to hear it from Aria, and in a tone he couldn't decipher what it meant, was a total shock.

It wasn't worry hinted in her tone. If he hand to go with his instinct, it sounded like a warning.

"Aria-san?"

Before Tsuna could ask any further, they could hear the sound of Squalo yelling about getting some jobs done.

"Sorry but I need to go chop off some heads." Aria nonchalantly said like she was reading ingredients to make cake. "See you around."

Just as Aria closed the door behind her, she noticed the Rain Guardian was standing outside the room. "Hey~" He greeted her with a smile. For once, Aria thought the Decimo family was broken when it came to emotions.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Going to a job?"

"Jobs." Aria corrected him, signalling she's going to be busy playing death God. "Is there anything you wanted to say?"

"Hm..." Yamamoto scratched his head. "Tsuna really cares for you."

"I can see that."

"But, if you betray him, I won't hesitate to kill you." Aria spun around, only to meet the gaze of the Storm Guardian. The seriousness in his face dictated he didn't joke around. Even Yamamoto said no word at Gokudera's declaration on her.

Aria took a deep breath. "I got to run before that crazy shark began biting my ass." She left, ignoring both looks she got from the guardians.

* * *

The forest that had burned down. The ashes that the wind blew. Also the memories that came to mind.

"I should have known you're behind this."

The man chuckled. "I know my Aria isn't so dumb." He applauded. "I miss you."

"And I would appreciate if you stop killing using my signature and marks." Aria sternfully said. She got enough reputation without massive killing. She didn't need another copycat tainted her reputation even more.

"Really? But it was so fun that I didn't want to stop. Maybe next I should go to Cavallone family~"

A card went flying towards the man, cutting his cheek in the process. "There's a limit to how annoying you can be, Rogue."

Rogue was cynically smiling at her. "Don't tell me you've become chummy with those people? Varia aside, you're playing house with Vongola and Decimo now? You're funny, Aria-chan~"

Aria ignored his provocation. She remained composed enough not to throw another flame that would destroy this already-burning forest into nothingness.

"Oh, right. Speaking of playing house, you really should stop hanging out with them. After all, you destroy everything around you. You killed everyone who gets close to you. There's no meaning in family. You're bound to betray them, Aria-chan~"

That was it. Aria snapped. Her face didn't show it but a ball of flame answered the provocation in her stead. Rogue disappear out of the flame's path, making the flame burnt the ground instead. There's no longer burning trees or grass. Only that's left a hole marked by the vanishing flame.

"Since you're pissed now, I shall go now. See you later, Aria."

Aria knew he had left since she no longer felt his presence near her. Family. Betrayal. Those two words were etching into her mind unwillingly. She had something close to a family. She had something cruel than betrayal.

Because of that, she shut her world from anyone completely.

And now, Tsuna's and Rogue's words were bringing unpleasant memories back to surface.

Aria knelt on the ground. Her face was facing the ground that had turned into ashes. Her hands were grasping of whatever had remained left of the burning ground. A face came to her mind. And she lost it as only the ashes witnessed her tears.

"...Alvise..."

* * *

**A/N : I'm stepping up the chapter's pace. RnR? Ty~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n : Oh god I'm so bad at writing battle scene. I'm sorry if there's anything was confusing. RnR please? **

**To **BigRabbit **and **ghostsmile96, **thank you for your kind reviews. It hyped me up to write when I know people is expecting next chapter although it takes time to update ^^;;;**

* * *

Dino's conversation with Romario was stopped when he saw Aria was sitting on the couch, sipping on her tea like nobody's business. Dino motioned Romario to leave while making his way towards Aria to join her for evening tea.

"I'd ask how you get in here but we both know that would be stupid." A maid came and poured Dino his tea. Dino smiled and muttered a thanks – being the gentle and kind person he was. He took the cup and smelled the aroma with a contented look.

"I need you to ask Decimo and his guardians to leave Italy at once." Aria's tone was more of an order than a request. There's no need to beat the bush around with Dino Cavallone. It wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Hm? Why?"

Aria didn't answer immediately. Instead, she sipped more of her tea. "Actually, you should leave too. Italy is dangerous for both of you now."

Dino furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean about the recent massacres? You think we're both becoming the targets now?"

"Just leave. Decimo listens to you." Aria still insisted on her 'request' without wanting to tell the whole story to Dino. This was her business. There's no need to get anyone's involved any further than they already were.

Dino sighed. He placed his cup back on the saucer. "I think you should know better how Tsuna would take this by now."

Aria finished her tea, put her cup on the saucer and got up. Dino was startled by the sudden act. "If you want to live longer, do as I said, Cavallone. Those massacres are just the beginning."

Dino got up as well. His expression was confused. "Beginning of what?"

"Beginning of an end."

* * *

Somewhere far from where Aria was, Rogue was smiling when facing with countless of human-sized tubes while watching his own reflection on them. Wires were tangling on the floor and beeping sounds would be heard occasionally in the background.

"Rogue." Rogue turned around. An older man was walking down the stairs of the basement. "I've heard you met No.67. How was it?"

Rogue bowed down. "Splendid." One short answer from him made the other man grinned. "Surpassed our calculation, I should say."

"I see. And how about this one?" He knocked on one particular tubes, asking for Rogue's opinion.

"That one...would be a masterpiece."

"I see." Novi smiled in satiscation. "I'm looking forward when the two of them meet."

* * *

Forget about Belphegor, Gokudera gritted his teeth so hard, reflecting on his suppressed urge to kill that stupid self-proclaimed royal-blooded Prince.

Tsuna thought it would be wise to cooperate with Varia regarding the massacres. At this time, it was important for Vongola to be united as one regardless of their different beliefs or methods of doing 'stuffs'.

"It's fine if you wanted to disobey the Decimo, you know~" Belphegor was trying to provoke Gokudera. "He won't know if we don't say."

That Belphegor was more suited to be the angel of death than Prince. His whispers were tempting that Gokudera really wanted to light up his dynamite and blow that jackass to smithereens.

"Shut up, moron!" Gokudera insulted him in Italian. It's a good thing Tsuna was still picking up Italian from time to time so until he actually fluent in it, Gokudera could do all the insults without having to worry about his image in Decimo's eyes.

Both Gokudera and Belphegor stopped moving when they sensed movement coming at them at a very high speed. Both were ready in their battle stance with Gokudera readied with his dynamites and rings and Belphegor with Minx around his neck and knives between his fingers.

BAM!

The dust from the high impact landing acted as smokescreen and Gokudera couldn't see clearly. He was more cautious than ever by using his ears to pick up any incoming attacks.

Belphegor, on the other hand, was not so patient that he ordered Minx to clear the smokescreen. "Idiot." Belphegor retorted to Gokudera with a sly smile. "What's the use of being the Storm Guardian if you can't think of something simple like this?"

"I'll kill you. I swear."

In front of them, a man was kneeling on one of his knees. Slowly, he got up and began mumbling words incomprehensible to both of them.

"Landing successful. Target in sight : Unmatched. Action : Extermination."

Gokudera and Belphegor were taken aback as the stranger charged at them with full power that they were both sending backwards far from their original position. If not for Gokudera's activating his CAT system, they would have taken more damage than expected.

"He's strong."

"Ushishishsihsihsihsi~" Here came Belphegor's grin. "If I brought his head home, the chances of me being promoted is high."

Gokudera looked at him in disbelief. _'There's no way I can get along with him.'_

The man had now caught up with them while they were still trying to get back on their feet. Rather than expectinga direct attack, Gokudera couldn't hide his surprise when he stopped from punching him after they looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"Where is NO.67?"

"Hah?!" Gokudera took the chance and activated CAT's offense system and blasted him away, enough to keep the distance between them.

"We should retreat. This guy is strong."

"No way~" Belphegor snickered. "I'm bringing this guy's head back home."

As Belphegor finished his sentence, Gokudera was stunned when the man came back without them realizing his presence. Belphegor's head was already in his palm. Gokudera knew he needed to do something. Anything to save that damn bastard's ass. But the fear had taken over him.

He felt powerless at the moment.

The man's retina turned like a scanner while he analyzed Belphegor. "Target confirmed. Mode extermination activated."

Gokudera remained speechless as light from the man's hand charging powers. He couldn't move a finger eventho his brain knew this was not the time to feel scared.

"Die." Was all Gokudera heard before a gale swept their perimeter and blew the man to the ground.

As the Storm Guardian was still trying to process what had just happened, Belphegor already one step ahead of him. The Prince threw his knives in a direction only to be reflected back and fell to the ground.

"Aria..."

Aria came out from her spot. She looked at Belphegor and Gokudera who was terribly injured. And her pupil dilated when she saw the reason behind it. She recognizes that face instantly.

"No. 67." The man called to her in robotic voice. "Finally."

Aria's pupil turned back to normal. Her eyes this time were sharp and her glares alone would be enough to cut steel.

"I have an order-"

Before he could finish his words, Aria charged at him bare-handed. Gokudera was surprised to see how well she could fight without using weapons or flames. Aria was so good at it that anyone could tell she overpowered him. And they were right when a kick from her landed right on his stomach, sending him to the air.

Aria flew to where he was and started a conversation where the details were kept confidential from the witnesses.

"Just try a move and I'll obliterate you to ashes." Aria was firm with her threat when she noticed he was eyeing the injured down there.

"You're getting soft."

"Go back to where you belong, Alvise." Aria muttered under her breathe.

"That is not possible." Alvise's voice was still robotic. "Not until I have reclaim what was once mine."

Aria's eyes widen when she realized what Alvise was going to do when his finger was writing some ancient language in the air. She flew fast to where Gokudera and Belphegor were and as soon as she was sure they were in her perimeters, she chanted 'Torpal! Hume!' and brought them back to Varia HQ before the attack wiped them all out.

The land that was hit by the ancient attack was damaged to the core but no bodies were in sight. Aria had successfully transported them away from the attack's radius.

"I will not stop until I get what is mine, No. 67."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : **

**ghostsmile96 : Thank you!**

**BlackSakura-chi : There will be pairings. But maybe later at the story. I'll just keep it hinty romance at this point xD**

* * *

Aria had locked herself up in her room for a week with her head hung low. She didn't eat nor sleep. She hardly batted an eyelash for as long as she remembered. The reunion she had with Alvise brought up mixed memories from the past.

Down at the living room, Tsuna had been worried sick about the red-haired female. The tray of food the maids put in front of her room thrice every day, had been untouched. Reports from Gokudera about the last battle didn't help to calm him down one bit at all.

"Any info on the mystery guy?" Marmon asked. If Aria had to step out and helped Belphegor from getting his head rip apart, this must be some serious trouble they ran into.

Yamamoto shook his head. "He's not in any data. Even Cavallone couldn't tell us anything. It's like he's a ghost."

Gokudera was sitting uncomfortably on his sofa. He's the Tenth right-hand man. Yet, he couldn't do anything at that time. He froze and nearly died.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna softly called. "It is not your fault." Tsuna said with a smile, as if he knew what the Storm Guardian was thinking.

"But, Tenth..."

"That's right, Gokudera!" Ryohei jumped in. "Don't mind, don't mind!" The strong pat on Gokudera's back made him annoyed.

"Go away, turf-head!"

"What did you say, octopus-head?!"

* * *

Aria deafened her ears to the noises in the living room that reached up to her room. She really needed to tell Xanxus to give her room the soundproof wall. As it was already soundproof, it was still not enough to block their loud voices.

Aria kept being reminded of her past and Alvise. Of Alvise's smile. Of his face. Of his voice. Of everything.

And she couldn't help but compared the Alvise she knew and the Alvise she met again a week ago.

What the hell happened?!

* * *

Hibari was sipping on his tea in his hideout with Hibird rested on his soft hair. When Kusakabe slid the door open, Hibird flew away, leaving the two alone.

"Kyo-san."

"Did you find it?"

"No. It seemed even the Varia didn't know too well of her past." Hibari eyed Kusakabe sharply that it made the latter gulped nervously. "Do you want me to look at another angle?"

Hibari finished his tea. "No. There's only one way to know for sure." Kusakabe was still waiting for him to finish. "That is, to ask the herbivore myself."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A pair of red eyes that burned everything in her sight. Red hair that was rumoured to be inherited from the demons themselves. _

_Aria stood alone in the burnt down village. Her clothes were tattered and her body was full with bruises and cuts. Some of them were new, some in the process of healings. _

_Before she knew it, she was brought to a facility she had never seen before by some mens she knew were a complete bad news._

* * *

_Aria felt something or someone shook her body. She opened her eyes and saw a boy. He was looking at her with worry._

"_Hey, you're alright?"_

_Aria didn't respond. She looked around. More kids could be seen. Boys and girls, toddlers and teens, were either crying or doing their own business. _

"_My name's Alvise. And you?" _

_End flashback_

Aria raised her head when she felt light hit her head from the window she sat across by. She covered her eyes from the intensity of the light that began hurting her eyes. After her eyes had finally adjusted to it, she saw Hibari Kyoya was standing in front of her.

"How long are you gonna sit there, stupid herbivore?"

Aria returned to looking at the floor, ignoring Hibari's question and presence. She didn't bother to tell him to go away, hoping that he'd understand her silence.

But, he didn't.

"Who is he?" Hibari went straight with the question. There's no need to beat the bushes with this kind of crisis.

"..."

"What does he want?"

"..."

"Who is no.67?"

Aria's body became stiff like she had just been hit by cold water. That really hit the spot. Before Hibari could spit another question, Aria already had him in her hand against the wall. Her eyes were cold and her grip was strong.

Hibari's neck would snap if he didn't protect himself with his flame.

Their eyes connected. Hibari felt Aria's unspoken feelings and memories through the deadly touch. His oxygen was running out, but the memories sent from Aria's perceptions were still playing.

Hibari had considered to retaliate Aria's attack to survive, but the last fragment of her past stopped him from doing so.

_I love you._

Aria's grip grew weaker. Next thing he knew, Aria had collapsed in his arms with her tears-stained cheeks.

Hibari sighed. He carried Aria to her bed and tucked her to sleep. "You're an idiot herbivore."

* * *

Rogue looked at the sleeping Alvise in the water tube with contented look. "I see you're satisfied with the results."

Novi appeared from behind him. "Yes. The drugs are marvelous. He would serve well to our purpose."

"Something's on your mind?" Rogue asked when he noticed the subtle worry on Novi's face.

"It's about No.67." Novi spilled it out. "She could ruin the entire plan."

Rogue smiled. "There's no need to worry. There's no greater burden than the guilt she carried on her shoulders."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N :**

**hachinonana : Aria is an OC.**

**ghostsmile96 : Damsel in distress is unmatched to Hibari, no?~**

* * *

"What?" The boss of Varia glared at his right-hand man for disturbing him early in the morning.

"She left."

"Good riddance." Xanxus yawned, obviously not having an interest in the matter.

"She left this."

Xanxus looked at the sealed envelope with Aria's emblem on it that Squalo brought to him. He crumpled it to pieces and let his Ligre ate it. "Stupid trash."

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office, Tsuna rubbed his temple. His head felt hurt and spinning into parallel world after reading a very short letter from Aria.

_Leave me be. _

_\- Aria._

"There's so many people guarding this place and no one saw a thing?"

"There's no need to be surprise." Belphegor played with his knife. "If the princess didn't want to be found, she's not going to be found."

And the selfishness and arrogance of Varia never failed to made the entire Decimo's family facepalmed and wanted to kick them in the ass.

"She's one of you! Aren't you worried about her?!" Ryohei shouted so loud that Belphegor covered his ears and cringed at him.

"One of us?~ Ushishishishishi." Belphegor creepily laughed. "Don't be mistaken. Our relationship is not as chummy as you are. We're just bunch of killers who enjoyed killing others."

"Including Aria?"

Belphegor grinned. "Princess is a special case. But amongst us, if she decided to kill, it's not going to be pretty. She's scarier than that stupid boss of ours~"

Yamamoto gulped. Tsuna's eyes widen. Gokudera had this quesiness inside his stomach. Oh god. What could Aria possibly wanted to do now?

* * *

Aria was standing in a vast field of greeny grass where the breeze welcomed you by blowing on your face gently. The scent of grass mixed with the waterfall nearby gave a sense of refreshness than the usual blood scent she usually got tainted with.

In front of her was a sole memorial stone that had cracked alongside the time since it was first there.

"Alvise..."

_Flashback_

"_You're okay?" Alvise asked during one of their short break before getting experimented with again. _

_Aria nodded. "There's less kids now." _

_Alvise didn't respond to that. Eventhough they were still too young, they had already understand how this world worked. _

_It's not kind to anyone, especially to the weak. _

"_Do you ever wish to not have this power?" Alvise softly whispered, scared if the guards hear him. _

_Aria looked at the ground, before returning her gaze at Alvise. "Sometimes. I could have a normal life like the kids outside. All my life I've been cursed at, chased out, and hunted every single minute like I'm some sort of monster, even by those called family. I don't choose to be born this way..."_

_Alvise gripped Aria's smaller palms tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. We don't need family as long as we have each other. We'll always be together." _

_Aria's gloomy face brightened up. "Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

_End flashback_

But, Alvise broke their promise.

The day their captor decided to rebel against the world, the government had already caught wind of it. Thousan of armies rained down on them. The laboratories were burned down, every single life wax exterminated without a question asked and in a flash, everything was reduced to nothingness.

_Flashback_

_Aria and Alvise were surrounded by armed men, not giving chances when their opponents were only two young kids. _

"_A-Alvise..." Aria held Alvise's back shirt tight. Her eyes were teary and her face was scared to death. _

"_I'll protect you, no matter what. It'll be fine..." Alvise's voice was shaky, but tried to remain calm for the sake of his friend. "We will get through this..."_

"_KILL THEM! DO NOT SPARE ANYONE!" _

* * *

_Aria was sobbing at dying Alvise. "I-I'll get help. Wait here!" Alvise pulled her close to him. "Al.."_

"_No use. I'm at my limit..."_

_The girl's tears streamed down faster. "No! No! No! You promised! What am I doing to do without you?!"_

_Alvise wiped her tears with his bloody hand. "Live on. Live so hard that death would love to see you exist. Live for me." _

"_Al..vise?"_

_Alvise chanted something in ancient language that's incomprehensible for young Aria to understand. A bright light was born in Alvise's palm. _

"_You'll need this. It's not much, but this is my parting gift. Happy birthday, Aria."_

_Aria's eyes widen. "You...remembered?"_

_Alvise gave a weak smile. "Yes. Because when I first saw you smiled, I never know that angel existed."_

"_...Alvise.."_

"_I love you." And his hand fell motionless on the zero ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Her voice echoed through the universe._

_End flashback_

Aria let her tears rolled down her cheeks. She fainted by Alvise's side last she remembered. When she woke up, his remain was not there.

She looked for it up high and down low, every nook and cranny of this world. That was when she stumbled across Varia.

Her raw and unstable powers piqued Xanxus' interest. Under Varia's strict and harsh training, Aria had grown stronger. Strong enough that Varia silently recognized her strength and knew better than to mess with her.

Despite her nicknamed [V]aria which meant that she's the fifth strongest, there were speculations that she's still hiding more than what she had let shown.

Aria took in a deep breath. She clenched her fist hard. "I'm coming to get you, Alvise. This time, it'll be my turn to save you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : **

Madam3Mayh3m : Ah well~ There are silent readers. I do want to know what they think tho. Anyways, I appreciate your reviews and your anticipations for this story ;D

ghostsmile96 : Or it's her ass going to be kicked? Teehee~

BigRabbit : Oh wow. Hopefully this chapter is a good redemption for your long wait!

* * *

Rogue was looking at his reflection in the mirror while humming lowly to himself. The breakfast that the maid brought in earlier was barely touched.

"Are you going somewhere, Master?" A butler, in his late 40s, asked Rogue in a respectfully manner. His master was putting on his best suit and had his happy face on.

Rogue nodded. He was busy fixing his three-piece suit. "Yes. It's time to send greeting to a certain family."

The butler nodded, understanding his master's wish. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes. Prepare him. He is, after all, an important chess piece of my board."

* * *

Gokudera clenched his fist at the sight before him when he entered the conference room. He knew full well that face.

That was the same face that almost finished him and Belphegor off.

The same face that Aria fought before.

"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a-" Gokudera stopped as Tsuna shut him up with his hand. "Tenth..."

"I'd like to know what are your intentions now." Tsuna said with a stern voice. Even his expression was not the usual kind and calm one.

"You mean Aria?" Rogue took a seat leisurely with Alvise stood behind him. "I'm here to tell you everything you need to know about her."

That alone, sent shock to the whole room. The air-conditioned room was not helping in cooling down their heart at all. In fact, it made them getting more heated up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Rogue just chuckled. "Let's see...shall we start with who's this man behind me now?"

* * *

Kyoko and Haru were sobbing at one corner with Bianchi and Fuuta consoling them. While Tsuna and the rest of his guardians had a very painful expression marked on their faces.

Who would have thought Aria had a heart-throbbing past like that?

It's no wonder that she didn't want to have any attachment in any possible way with anyone.

"She must be lonely all these times."

"Aria-chan..."

"To feel all that horrible feelings and can't let them out..."

"Tenth!" Gokudera turned to his boss. "We have to go with her!"

"I agree with octopus-head!" Ryohei seconded Gokudera's suggestion. "We must stand by her at this important times!"

"Stop being an idiot." Hibari voiced out. "This is obviously a trap laid out by that sick old man."

"That maybe so, but we can't let Aria-san do this alone." Tsuna disagreed with his Cloud Guardian. "I know she is strong, but her attachment to that man is not something we can ignore."

Hibari sighed. "Attachment or not, that is up to her to decide. If you get in her way, you'll be the first to get killed."

Tsuna froze. Hibari already walked out of the room, followed by Kusakabe who just stood by him the whole time.

"Tenth..." Gokudera looked at Tsuna worriedly. "Do you think he's serious?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I fear he's speaking the truth."

* * *

By this time, Aria had reached the Forest of Death. It was thick with mist, making anyone who entered it lost their sense of direction before rotting in despair and even if they're not, there was poison emitted from the trees.

Either way, chance of survival for average person was 0.

"What are you doing dilly-dallying there, herbivore?"

Aria was shocked. There was only one person that she knew who used the word 'herbivore' and that person was also the least human being she would expect to meet!

"What are you doing here?"

Hibari showed himself. He was 10-steps away from where Aria was standing. "The other herbivores are worried about you."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here."

Hibari sighed. "I know women in general are useless and forgetful, but to think you're one of them..."

Aria didn't reply. Hibari didn't elaborate further. Both of them were standing and staring into each others' eyes.

"Go back. This is none of your business." Finally Aria said, while bypassing Hibari. But, the skylark grabbed her arm in the process.

"Herbivore should just act like a herbivore, idiot."

Aria said no more. Her sphere of defense was activated and threw Hibari out of her personal space. Hibari managed to leap from one tree to another rather than biting the dust.

"If this is you being serious, you're gonna get killed by that creepy old man who's obsessed with you."

The lass was taken aback. "How did you know about Rogue?" Aria clenched her fist. She gritted her teeth. Her eyes couldn't be any more dangerous that Hibari could remember.

Hibari smirked knowing he had successfully baited the woman. "Make me."

* * *

Boy versus girl. Flame versus aura. Carnivore versus herbivore. And present versus past.

Their fist collided. Their emotions mixed up. Their attack just continued to be aimed at one another. But neither sides were giving up.

Hibari sighed at Aria's random and thoughtless pattern of attacking. It was obvious she wanted to make him spill the details of Rogue and how much he knew of her. She was strong, he admitted. But emotions truly affected one's power.

In this state, it weakened Aria.

Bored with the fight, Hibari made one final move. He evaded Aria's thousand cards and grabbed her by her fist. "You can never beat me, herbivore."

His sharp, chilly tone struck Aria hard. Aria stopped attacking and her sphere disappeared. "It doesn't matter whether I can beat you or not." Aria looked Hibari in the eye. "I just need to fulfill our promise."

"What promise?"

Aria didn't say. She broke out of Hibari's hold by force. "I'm not going to protect you."

Hibari scoffed. "Who says anything about wanting to be protected?" He just watched as Aria walked ahead of him. "I also have a promise to hold, dumb herbivore."

* * *

At Rogue's hideout, Hibari's face was displayed on the big screen.

"Decimo's Cloud Guardian." Rogue was amused. "He's strong, just as the rumours said."

"Will he ruin our calculation?" Novi asked, a little worried.

Rogue gave a thought to it. "Who knows? He somehow survived Forest of Death. Not to mention he somehow knew how to hit our Aria where it counts."

"'I want him gone."

"They'll be arriving in three days if everything went well. This should be good~"

Novi looked at his partner. "I don't mind you having fun, but if anything went wrong, your head will be the first to roll."

Rogue laughed hard. Then, he looked at Novi with eyes full of bloodlust. "Then, maybe we should accelerate the game?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder what will Aria do if we go after Vongola and Cavallone?~"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Madam3Mayh3m : I'm glad you hate him despite lack of words describing how antagonizing his character is. Makes me feel proud of successfully writing him as a bad guy. /pats self/ Anyways, about Aria, I do have a lot of ideas when it comes to her, but when it comes to put it into words, I can't seem to put it all without ruining the story. But don't worry, flashbacks will be there to assist with the story developments and answer questions._**

**_After all, it's best to see plot twist~_**

**_ghostsmile96 : Yes, it is~_**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sweetheart..." Two hands were stretched towards her in an amiable manner. A hoarse but gentle voice was calling for her, leading her to where the hands were. _

"_My baby!~" Another estranged voice greeted her this time. The older woman was smiling. "My princess~" _

_The infant, who knew nothing of the world yet, cuddled comfortably in her parents' embrace, unaware of her own fate._

* * *

_Aria was now seven years old. She was spoiled greatly by her parents. She dressed in the best clothes, fed with the best cuisine and received the best education. The word 'less' was not in her dictionary. _

_Until, fate started to twist in an unprecedented way._

"_This is not what we agreed upon!" Aria, who was on her way to her parents' bedroom, overheard the talk in the study room. She recognized the voice very well._

_It was her loving father, Mr. X. _

"_You said we only need to care for her until the age of seven!" Her father's tone was angry. Aria peeked through the slight gap between the door and its frame. "My life is all over the second she was born!"_

_Aria didn't understand much but she knew that something bad happened now and her father was irritated at his guest._

_Rogue, who was in his late 20s, chuckled darkly. "Fufufufufu~ Are you blaming me for your own action?" By this time, Aria's father was taken aback. "You were the one who offered your unborn child as a lab rat. You were the one who seek the power in this rotten world. You were the one who begged me to implant ability into your little princess there."_

_Aria's father was on his knees by the cold, hard truth. "I...If only I knew what kind of monster it would produce..." He was cupping hid face in his palms. "That girl is not human! She's a monster! Because of her, my life...!"_

_Rogue walked over to the door, where Aria was listening quietly. "Now, now...that was harsh, don't you think?" He opened the door much wider, revealing the oblivious Aria, who was staring at him with innocent eyes. "She IS your very own flesh and blood~"_

"_A-Aria..." Mr. X stammered. "W-What are you doing here?" _

"_Father..." Aria ran towards her father. "Why are you crying? Who is this man?" _

_Rogue faked an apologetic face. "This is such an unfortunate event." He turned to Mr. X. "I will give you one chance to redeem yourself. If you kill her, I'll restore your life back to how it was before~"_

_Aria still stood loyally by her father's side. "You're evil man! Go away! You make my father cried!"_

"_Please don't blame me..." Slowly Mr. X's hands made their ways around Aria's little neck. "If you still want to, blame it all on your cursed fate!" And his grip tighten with his eyes lost their sanity as he drained the life out of the seven-years-old girl._

_BANG!_

_Aria had collapsed. Blood was flowing out from Mr. X's brain. Rogue blew the smoke from his gun. "Idiot~ Do you think I'll let you kill my precious lab rat?~"_

_Rogue knelt beside Aria. "As for you, you owe me for this, Aria-chan~" He ruffled Aria's hair and stroked her cheek. "Your life belongs to me. You're not allowed to die but in my hands~" _

_And Rogue's cold lips planted a light kiss on her hand._

_End flashback_

Aria blinked a few times. Her body felt so stiff. She cracked her bones and loosened up her muscles. Hibari was nowhere in sight. She felt relieved. Hibari probably got bored and ran off on his own.

"You're snoring, herbivore." Aria looked up, much to her disappointment. Hibari was sitting on one of the branches. "How long until we get there?"

"Three days." Aria now looked at what lies beyond the horizon. "Might be delayed with the welcoming squad."

"Are they strong?"

"You'll lose your head if you're not careful."

Hibari smirked. "Good to know."

* * *

At Varia HQ, Kikyo and Haru were busy preparing a lot of girly stuffs with Chrome and Bianchi lent them a helping hand.

Squalo, who just got back from his job felt his head spun with all the pink, frills and fluffs all over the place. "VOOOOIIII! WHO'S FUCKING JOB IS THIS?!"

"Hahi!" Haru shrieked at the yell.

"Now, now, Squalo..." Yamamoto tried to calm things down. "The girls only want to cheer Aria up."

"She's not even fucking here!"

"She will return, isn't it?" Tsuna asked.

Squalo shook his head. "I don't fucking know. I don't fucking care! Get all these things down or I'll rip you apart!"

"You're scaring the girls to the extreme!" Ryohei stood for his sister's action.

"Ushishishsihsihis~" Belphegor grinned satisfactorily. Seeing Squalo dealt with all the antics and got pissed never got boring. "We got uninvited guest~"

All men immediately in their battle stance. In a second, they were all surrounded by unknown presence clad in white-armor suit.

"Are all these Rogue's?" Gokudera asked to no-one.

"Fuuta. Bianchi. Please protect the girls."

Levi got his umbrella ready. "That stupid bitch brings more trouble when she's not around."

"Whatever." Squalo unsheathed his sword. "This give a perfectly good reason to tear all these stupid decorations!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Yes, I did take my time writing this. So, please take your time savouring it~ Sankyu 3**

* * *

Flashback

_"Hurry up! Stop dilly-dallying! You still have 300 squats to finish or no meal for you today!" One of the instructor at the illegal facility yelled at the top of his lungs at the squatting children. His eyes had no compassion in them, his face showed no remorse at all._

_"Ah!" A girl about seven-year-old dropped from her position. Sweats were all over her face and body. Her lips already blue and her vision failed her. _

_"Hey you!" The girl tried to get back up but her body was at its limit. "Tch. Drag her out! She's useless!"_

_Aria and Alvise looked at her from the corner of their eyes. Kids who couldn't do what the instructor said – despite how hellish and ridiculous they were – were labelled useless and unworthy. It was a pure hell on Earth, physically tortured by the training regiments and mentally tortured when they didn't get a proper meal or rest._

_Even a trained military soldier would break, whatelse kid who still knew nothing of this world._

_"Aria." Alvise whispered. His eyes were scanning for any incoming threat there might be. "Don't give up. I'm with you."_

_Aria slowly nodded. It's not like they had a choice. Running away wasn't an option. They saw older kids who attempted an escape, only to be killed in cold-blood. _

_In front of their very own eyes. _

_All they could do for now, was to endure. And wait for someone to save them. _

End flashback

"Do you believe in God?"

Hibari didn't immediately answer. If there's one thing he learned about Aria, was that this woman got a lot on her mind despite she said nothing.

"Herbivore." Hibari decided it was meaningless to enlighten Aria's penny-ante now. "Keep on moving."

Flashback

_Xanxus looked at the girl who's throat was at the edge of Squalo's blade. Aria tried to steal money from Varia and failed miserably. The boss of Varia eyed her carefully._

_Tattered clothes, battered body, broken soul. _

_Yet, her eyes showed she's not going to die here. _

_"Kuh-Hahahaahahhahaha!" Bel grinned when he heard Xanxus' sinister laugh. That damn boss was up to something. "Bring this brat with us! She's coming to Varia!"_

_"WHAT?!" Levi protested. _

_"Damn boss."_

_"He's planning something." Marmon sighed. "She's your responsibility, Squalo."_

_"VVVOOOOIIIII! I ain't babysitting this trash!"_

* * *

_Reflexes was when you can move freely no matter what ground you stand on. Stamina was the amount of energy you had in you to perform task or activity. Intelligence was using brain or any other means to achieve mission the most efficient way – Aria covered them all splendidly. Even the elite squad of Varia fell to their knees within a short time._

_"That brat got potential." Squalo was amused. _

_"It's not just any potential." Marmon was spying on her as well. "Normally, when you excel at one thing, you're bound to polish that aspect alone. That means you're usually using 40% to 60% max in utilizing your talent."_

_"But she's different." Belphegor licked his lips. They way Aria analyzed the situation and came up with the fastest way to end a fight was brilliant. _

_"A diamond in the rough~" Lussuria cooed. "Boss actually has eyes~" _

_Levi got out of hiding and pointed his umbrella at Aria. "No one can take Boss' praise from me. You're 100 years too early, kid!"_

End flashback

Hibari and Aria finally stopped moving. They planned to camp here. At the vast field where no obstacles.

"You wanna camp here?" Hibari looked around. Only the green grass and the wind were presence. "Here?!"

"Yeah. They can't do sneak attack here." There's no trees to hide behind, or rocks to hide under. "Unless they can turn flat like the grass. Then I guess, ambush would still works."

Hibari smirked. Under Dino's training, they did go all out from city to rural areas, mountain to sea, Earth to outer space – but that was nothing compared to this! "You do have a death wish, aren't you?"

Aria scoffed. She laid down on the grass. "I'm more of a soul reaper, to be honest."

* * *

Tsuna, his guardians and Varia were locked up in a cell tower. He didn't know what Rogue had in his mind, but certainly he's glad Kyoko, Haru, Ipin, Bianchi and Futa managed to escape.

At least that's one concern out.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here." Rogue walked in, with Alvise following behind him. He was wearing the kind expression on his face, as if the cell tower was a luxurious mansion, Rogue's the owner and the prisoners were the guests honor.

Sly bastard.

"What is your intention, bastard?" Levi gritted his teeth. Xanxus was nowhere in sight. Either he's been captured and locked in a separate place, or he was still out there.

Either way, no one relied on that stupid boss to rescue them.

Hell, he even come to watch them get slaughtered while eating the most expensive steak and wine in town.

And still, the Varia followed him with pride.

"You see. I need you to unlock Aria's true power." Rogue explained. "I mean, this is the sole reason why I'd go through all the trouble to bring him back." He was referring to Alvise.

Yamamoto was confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because that's why she was born in the first place." Rogue motioned Alvise to get him a chair, and he did. He sat on it calmly and began continuing his story from where he left. "You see, her father was a greedy one. He wanted power to rule over this world, and he's willing to sacrifice his unborn child."

Everyone was taken aback, minus the Varia. Xanxus' Cradle's Affair and Bel's evil twin were much more of issues than this petty story.

"But, turns out, his child already spectacular. And the power only adds more to her reputation. Too much that she saps her own mother's lifespan."

"You played them like puppets...?" Ryohei asked. His fist was forming a bright light.

"Well yeah. The irony was, that man loved his wife, but not his child. He's willing to kill Aria to save the woman of his life. It's a twisted love, if you ask me."

"No one ask you, old fart." Fran did know how to run his mouth at a time like this. "Let me guess. Aria's boyfriend's death was your doing, too?"

Rogue chuckled darkly. "Smart man. I like you. Yes. It's as you guessed. The government and mafias found out about my little experiment. And so, for the first time, altho it was off-record and never mentioned, the two worked hand-in-hand and destroyed everything. Amazing what human would do to protect their seating and influence. Even if it means working side-by-side with their nemesis."

"You...sly..."

"What I didn't expect was, Aria to survive. And Alvise. And the power Aria had when she lost him, was magnificent." Rogue licked his lips. "She's exactly what I need to have this world in my hand."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he's done processing all the information. "Don't tell me-!"

Rogue got up and he brought himself closer to the bars. "That's right. Using Alvise as bait, I'm going to kill him and unleash those hell onto this world! Hahaahahahahahahahahaha!"

As Rogue's evil laughed echoed through, the Vongola found itself to pale at the merciless torture Rogue was about to relive in front of Aria's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Happy birthdaaayyyyyyy toooo meeeeee! Okay, that was dramatic. But who cares? All you beloved readers got a fast (?) update. **

**Madam3Mayh3m : He is supposed to be an asshole, tho. Well, they were still young, so I wouldn't really call it a couple. It's more like Fran loves running his mouth according to what he understands. **

**ghostsmile96 : I can imagine Rogue laughing maniacally as his evilness being acknowledged~**

**Vongola Ivianne : Thank you! Feel free to imagine what comes next and tell me if and tell me if the actual story turns out better~**

* * *

Gokudera had been twitching for awhile now. All thanks to Ryohei and Levi trying to break out of prison for two very separate reasons.

Ryohei wanted to punch Rogue and saved Aria while Levi? Yeah, you guessed right.

He wanted to find Xanxus and cuddle all night with him.

Kidding. But you got the idea.

Anyways, back to the situation. Fran played with his frog hat while chewing on his tasteless bubble gum. Squalo was busy flipping his hair since his sword got taken while they were captured earlier. Bel was getting on Marmon's nerves.

And the rest of Vongola?

Facepalming at the current situation and wishing the door would magically disappear.

"If you're thinking to do prisonbreak, I suggest you forget about that." Alvise's voice made them all focused in on same direction. He was standing calmly, but this time, without Rogue doing the talking.

"You won't know until you try to the extreme!" Ryohei's punch hit the bars again, only to fail again. "What are these bars made of?! There's not even a scratch!" He vent in frustration.

Alvise looked at Tsuna. "This bar is made of special materials. Only those with Artes in their body can break it."

"Artes?" Yamamoto asked.

"Something like our flame, only stronger." Alvise looked amused Squalo knew what he's talking about. "I do read, voii!"

Now, it's the prisoners turn to be impressed. "I thought you only know how to skin someone off." The rest agreed with Fran, but later regretted it when Squalo declared he's gonna skin them the first thing when he got his hand on a sword.

"I should go. The curtain of the final battle should rise shortly." Alvise ended the conversation, but Tsuna stopped him midway.

"Why are you doing this?"

Alvise's lips parted slightly, but he swallowed his words and smiled instead. The smile struck Tsuna speechless. In the end, Tsuna watched as Alvise left and something stirred inside his heart.

* * *

Hibari and Aria now standing 500meters from the entrance of the enemy's base. Like Aria expected, there were guests expecting their arrival.

Like, a LOT of guests.

"I'm being underestimated." Aria looked around.

"How's so?"

"Just THIS much for the two of us?" She sounded disappointed. "Even you alone can handle this single-handedly." Hibari already summoned Roll. Aria shuffled her deck.

"You're gonna fight with that?" Hibari was sceptic. "I thought you said they're strong."

Aria scattered her cards. As if the cards had their own mind anf thoughts, they sliced through a wall of humanoids in no time, leaving no trace behind and returned to her hand. Hibari could have swore that for a second there, he saw Aria smiled.

Except that, it was no ordinary smile. It was a smile of the God of death preying on her victim. And her gaze was mentally piercing through everything.

"They are strong." Aria looked at Hibari. "But I'm stronger."

* * *

A middle-scale earthquake could be felt every now and then. It was enough for Vongola and Varia to register the current situation in their heads.

The war had began.

"We should be out there, fighting!" Ryohei yelled.

"We're stuck!" Gokudera yelled back. "Didn't you hear what that zombie said?!" If only there's something they could use to break out. Sitting in the same prison with musclehead was a torture to Gokudera's ears and brain.

"She should be fine." Yamamoto was the calmest, as ever. "Hibari is with her."

At the name of Hibari, everyone went silence. "He...was?" Chrome asked. She sounded unsure. After all, she knew how much that skylark hated crowd. The 'one is lonely, two is perfect, and three's a crowd' didn't apply to him.

Tsuna smiled a bit. "I have the same feeling as Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna couldn't deny the spark between Aria and Hibari. "If it's the two of them, they will be fine."

30 minutes later.

Squalo felt like he could go bald even with his long, silky hair. Bel had been digging his pockets in hope to find any spare knives he might been hiding. Levi growled furiously. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera all went speechless.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Squalo couldn't contain it in anymore. Aria and Hibari had been captured and now sitting in the same cell as they were.

"Fine, my ass." Levi scoffed at Tsuna's words earlier. "This is what you get with 'believing in your friend' motto."

Aria remained unfazed. "The hell you're doing here?"

"That son of a bitch got us."

"And the idiot boss?"

"Don't even mention about him." A vein popped up on Squalo's forehead. He would certainly go bald faster than he anticipated with all the dramas going on.

Tsuna shook his head. "Aria-chan...I'm glad to see you still alive."

Aria looked at Tsuna, with poker face. "It's hard to die with a certain skylark as your reinforcement."

"Yet, here you are getting captured."

Aria touched the bar. "Well, it's faster, you know." The prisoners were confused. "To infiltrate the enemy base."

"What do you-" Before anyone could process anything, Aria already on the other side of the bar. "What did you do?" Gokudera asked in awe. He was sure Aria just touched it.

The woman began making to her exit. "Try not to get killed, okay."

.

...

...

"THAT BITCH!" Levi yelled hoarsely when he finally grasped the situation. Aria left without setting them free! "I swear I'll roast her with my thunderbolt!"

Tsuna let out a sigh. He looked at Hibari, who was vexed, judging by his expression. "Hibari-kun..."

"That stupid woman!" Hibari gritted his teeth. "I'll bite her to death!"

_Flashback_

"_What did you just say?" Hibari was tonfa-ing every humanoid that lunged at him with ease. _

_Aria deadpanned. "Did you have a hearing problem or anything?" Hibari charged at Aria, which the latter dodged while performing a backflip, causing another five humanoid to be killed. "I said, I'm tired to fight. I'm just gonna let them capture me." _

_Hibari was already too speechless now. He thought Aria was dumb. He was wrong._

_Aria was the dumbest of the dumb._

_She went with the on-the-spot plan without asking for his consent! She even go to the of dragging his ass into that stupid plan!_

_End flashback_

Fran leaned his back against the wall. "That is a dumb plan." He seconded Hibari's opinion. "But this is Aria-chan. Whatever idiotic act she's trying to pull, I'm sure it's smarter than what creepy prince or stupid boss can pull."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Alvise..." Aria called up to the older male when they were having their meals. By meal, it meant a dry bread and a cup of water. "Do you think we can be free one day?"_

_Alvise stopped chewing on his bread. "Why are you asking?"_

"_My father tried to kill me. And I don't know if my mother's still alive or not. Is there anywhere I can go if I got out of here?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she imagined the hard, cold truth inside her mind._

_Alvise took Aria's hand in his and smiled. "I'll always be with you. If there's no space for us, I'll tear it open with my bare hands!" His voice had no trace of uncertainty. His eyes full of determination. "Trust me, Aria!" _

_Aria nodded. "When we grow up, I want to marry you!" To this, Alvise nearly died from the out-of-the-blue declaration that Aria made._

_End flashback_

Aria finally stood in front of the final door. She gently out her palm on the door's handle. The door reacted to Aria's Artes and opened itself, only to reveal Rogue and Alvise.

"Welcome, my dear Aria~ So glad to see you're still kicking~" Rogue clapped his hands and praising the lass. "Now, shall we start the final batlle?"

Aria smashed the wall behind Rogue with her hand. "Say your prayers. I'm here to end this once and for all."

Rogue smirked. He licked his lips. Alvise stood forward, prepare for battle. "May the best man win~"

* * *

**A/N : I tried inserting some puns and humour to add more twist. Tell me what you think! Enjoy~  
**


End file.
